Frozen Fire
by captainjelsa
Summary: Jack(ROTG) and Elsa(Frozen) come together to control Elsa's powers to save her from Arendale and herself (jelsa fanfic). DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORY! Rated T for suggestions of rape.
1. Prolouge

I was flying around as usual when I saw a castle, and decided to drop by. Wind opened the window for me as I floated inside. Across from me was a baby-crib, where little giggles came from. I slowly walked over to the crib. It held a baby girl with platinum blonde hair, snow white skin, and hazel eyes. One of the snowflakes on my shirt drifted toward her, and sparkled against her nose as she smiled. Her eyes then changed to a cerulean blue color. I didn't worry about at the time, because I just wanted to have fun with this beautiful child. Someone that I'm supposing was her mother, walked into the room. "Oh Elsa," she spoke."Why in Odin's name is it so cold in here?" She then shut the window."Come on little one. Let's warm you by the fire." _Well Elsa, I'll check on you soon_. As I was about to fly out of the room, blue sparks immersed from the child's hand. _It can't be._ I had given this child her powers so I took full responsibility in trying to control them. For years I had given her lessons to help her control her powers. All was well until Anna found out. Anna, Elsa's littler sibling, was too playful. She would always ask Elsa to make a snowman with what Anna called "her magic". I had a feeling that someday that Anna's playfulness would become a problem, and one summer's night it did. Anna had yet again asked Elsa to build a snowman, and as always Elsa agreed. As if was a routine now. Elsa was dragged to the grand ball room to let her sister play with the ice. After a while I lost interest and got lost in my own little world. I snapped out of it by hearing the screech of one word. Not a word, but a name. "ANNA!" I raced against time and speed to save the child. Before I knew it I held 2 year old Anna in my embrace, but the ice had shot straight through me. I suddenly turned what they would call invisible. She couldn't see me anymore for she was consumed by fear. She didn't believe. I thought that would be last time that I'd ever see Elsa Arendale again.


	2. In the Arms of the Angel

Every now and then I would check on Elsa, but she no longer saw me. Once her parents had left, I once again, had a gut feeling something was going to go wrong. Apparently Elsa did as well, because she begged her parents not to leave. For a long time I hated Elsa's parents. After the ice incident when Elsa was little, her parents decided to lock her in her room. Elsa was isolated from society for practically most of her life. That being said I was curious why she wanted them to stay so much, but then again they were still her parents and she would love them no matter what. I followed her parent's ship, because Elsa didn't need to be put through anything else. As always I didn't have luck on my side, and the ship sank. There was nothing I could do, because the storm was too strong for me. In regards I left a note to Elsa on her dresser, telling her I was sorry that she had to go through such things. Elsa walked outside while reading it. Once she had seen the signature she ripped the paper in what looked like millions of pieces."Jack Frost was my friend who couldn't be there for me when I always needed him most. He was only part of my imagination. Someone is obviously playing a trick on me, and it's sick especially in this time. After that I moved on and forgot about Elsa for a while. In the mean time I became a guardian, and defeated the Boogeyman. Although he still had broken my staff earlier, and even though I repaired it, I grew weary. I went to the nearest mountain to take a stroll, but everything had gone completely dark. The next thing I know, someone's cold arms were wrapped around my arms and legs, holding me bridal style. I opened my eyes to a beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair, snow white skin, and cerulean blue eyes. I immediately hopped out of her arms. As soon as I saw my staff beside her I asked her to hand it over. She did as I asked, but when I started to walk away she told me, "Stay. Please don't leave." Her hand waved as though to take a seat, even though there were no chairs around, so I decided to sit on the ground. She told her story of how she was queen and when she her sister had asked to marry a man she just met, which I thought was ridiculous, she got upset. Then she explained that she accidentally exposed the bad side of her and she ran away out of fear. "All you need is to loosen up a bit. If you want me to stay then we need supplies. So how about I find supplies, and you find us a place to stay? I will find you when I'm done so don't worry about me", I said with a smile. I searched the forest for fire wood, food, and any other necessary items humans needed to stay alive. After gathering a few things I flew off to find this mysterious lady. When she was in my sight she had started to sing something filled with sadness and hopelessness. The song had all of a sudden taken a sharp turn, and turned to something filled with joy and fun. As she sang 'let it go' blue sparks flew out from her hands. "Elsa?" I questioned. Her cape flew into my face with my mouth hanging wide open. "Shut up wind!" The fabric was then released from my face. This was the part of Elsa I had always loved. When she was happy and joyous, and not so afraid of herself. She formed a staircase made of snow, and as she ran across the bridge it turned flawless ice. Her hands rose as a castle built itself beneath her. Afterwards she threw off her crown, let her hair down from the bun it was in, and replaced her dress with one made of snowflakes. _Man Elsa, when did you get so dang beautiful?_ I walked up to her as she was amazed by her own creation. "Couldn't have done better myself," I told her. "Oh it's just you", she said startled" you didn't see anything did you?" "I saw everything, but it's nothing to worry about your highness. Elsa, er Queen Elsa, I have the same powers as you. I'm just glad you believe in me again", I told her. "Wait how do you know my name?" "My name is Jack Frost. I know you, because I used to protect you. I was your best friend until fear controlled you and you, in response, isolated yourself making it worse. I gave you your powers and taught you how to control them. Once you stopped believing in me there was no point in trying to communicate when I couldn't," I sympathized. "Jack? So you were there for me!" She then giggled. "I also remember I used to have the HUGEST crush on you! Did I just say that out loud?" I giggled as well," I'm afraid so." "Feel free to make yourself at home. Whatever is mine is now yours. So in other words 'Welcome Home Jack Frost.'" It was that moment I realized I had been in the arms of an Angel.


	3. Winter Beauty

Elsa welcomed me to my temporary home, so I had looked for a place to sleep. You know, being a guardian, most people think that you can't eat or sleep, eat, or do almost anything regular beings can do, but it's the exact opposite. Just because we're not human, doesn't mean that we can't enjoy the wonderful aspects of life. On that note, I searched for a room that wasn't too huge, and didn't invade Elsa's privacy. After all, being isolated for so long has caused her to keep everything bottled up inside, and just because she gave that life up doesn't mean that she's ready to be open about herself. I had found the perfect room for me. To be honest though, it kinda reminded me of a kid's I once knew named Harry Potter. The kid had it rough, but when I visited him I made sure he had fun. My staff waved to form a bed. As soon as I layed down I fell straight to sleep. The next morning I had woken up early enough to make Elsa breakfast. Eggs Benedict, her favorite, was on a silver platter to serve a queen. Hopefully, making her feel welcomed would cheer her up. She did for me, so why not do the same in return? I approached her room and knocked upon the glass like ice. The door swung open and when she saw me her face brightened, as if she was happy to see me. Even though she had just woken up, she was still very beautiful. Her hair was placed in soft, beach like, waves on her shoulders. Elsa wore a loose baggy shirt, and skin tight jeans. "What's this", she pondered. "Your favorite meal. Since we are going to be here for a while, I thought I'd welcome you as well to your new home", I explained."Wow Jack, you really do know me well don't you? Where's your breakfast?" she questioned looking down at the decorative china."I don't eat often. Guardians can enjoy most things that other people can such as sleeping, eating, etc. Though we don't need it like humans do. In other words, I only do everyday activities when I feel like it, which is rarely ever", I spoke. "So I was thinking that, since we will be here for quite some time, I could help you with anything you need, and in return you can help me control my powers again", she asked as if she was a commoner. "That's fine, but there's not much you could do for me", I said in the kindest way possible. "Sure there is. You can't use your powers without your staff right? I could teach you. In return you could me company and help my powers", she held her hand to seal the deal. "Sure", I took her hand and shook it twice, unfamiliar with this tradition. "Okay, let's get started", she smiled eagerly. "Wait now?"I questioned. "No, in 7 years. Yes, of course, now", she joked playfully. She sat me in a chair she had made earlier and asked me to put down my staff. I did as she asked and put my staff away, already feeling the loss of its power. "Okay. All you have to do is think off what makes you happy. For example freedom makes me happy", she told me as she twirled a snowflake in her hand. 'focus on what makes you happy'. _Fun, winter, the guardians, you… Get yourself together! Oh Elsa, you do make me happy though._ Without knowing it, ice crystals swirled in my hand forming an ice rose. I gave it to the winter beauty that stared at me in awe and blushed. "Okay, you're turn. Don't focus on it so hard or you will become out of control from fear, only to make it worse." She said okay, but I could tell she was already nervous. "Just think of what makes you happy", I said reassuringly, but she wasn't listening. Fear was already taking hold of her. I rushed to embrace her, but ice shards pierced through my stomach like a knife. A dark red liquid oozed out of my abdomen. Elsa rushed to my aid as her eyes turned from a beautiful blue to one so piercing that it concerned me. Automatically, one by one she pulled out the weapons. The pain was fierce, but knowing that she was taking care of me made me smile. A bandage was wrapped around the wound, and I was carried to my room. My body was set down ever so slightly against the mattress, and once again I had turned to darkness. Once I had awakened from my slumber, I went to Elsa's room and knocked against the glass three times, and sang the lines: _Elsa, please I know you're in there. All I wanted was to be by your side. I'm having courage, or at least trying to. I'm reaching out for you, just let me in. We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we going to do? Do you want to build a snowman?_ I repeated this daily for three months. Eventually the door opened, but Elsa looked like she was a begger. "Jack, just stay away from me. You were the only person like me, and I still could not protect you from myself. I'm the monster everyone thinks I am. The more I deny it, the worse it gets", she said scared. "Elsa, you're not a monster, or you wouldn't have given up your freedom for a lifetime of isolation to protect your sister. The only thing that's making it worse is you doing this to yourself. I only got hurt, because your powers contain magic, otherwise you wouldn't have left a mark. You are beautiful, kind, caring, and many other wonderful things. You just can't see it yet. Being alone is hurting you worse than before, at least let me in to help you", I pleaded. Mascara filled tears colored her face. My arms wrapped around her stomach, as I rocked her back and forth. Then there was a moment of silence. For a moment we just stared at each other in the cold. Then she did something that surprised me, her hands formed around my jaw and pulled me close. Her soft lips were against mine, and turned from a soft kiss to one with passion. She was so warm, and being Jack Frost, that was something I'd never experienced before. We just sat there kissing in dead silence, but was supposed to be a kiss felt like frozen fire.


	4. Pitch Black

Ever since our first kiss, Elsa and I decided that our relationship was more than friendly. We have been together for about nine months now. Making her ice incident nearly a year ago. "Elsa, its Anna", a voice spoke distantly. Oh no, it's Anna! I thought of Anna like a little sister and I was extremely close with her, but even after a year Elsa is still not ready for Arendale. I flew across the castle to wake my love. I loved Anna and she deserved to see Elsa, but she could not stay forever, because I loved Elsa more. As soon as I got to her room I knocked three times, as always, and the door had opened. Elsa had woken up from me knocking on the door. It was earlier than I usually came to get her, but I didn't need Anna alone so long that she would start to roam the castle. "Good morning my Snow Queen. Anna is here, and I don't think we should keep her waiting. Don't worry, I be right there with you every second. I will protect you no matter what", I told her my voice shaking. I knew that she wasn't ready, but at least I would be able to be there, in case if anything went wrong. Elsa went to put on an ice dress and braid her hair. This is the first time since the night she made the ice castle that I've seen her dressed up. We headed to the foyer together and I reminded her that I would be right there for her. Anna's face brightened as soon as she saw her sister enter the room. "Wow Elsa! You look beautiful. And this place it's amazing!" "Thank you Anna. I'm glad you enjoy it. I never really knew what I was capable of", she told Anna, trying to make the best of it. "Elsa I'm sorry, I …" "No. Don't apologize, your already forgiven, but you need to leave", she said calmly. I was starting to think that she could handle this. "What?! But you need to come home and…" "No Anna. I need to stay here so I can be myself without hurting anybody", she told her sister the explanation of why she had to leave. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again. Elsa was suddenly engulfed by fear, and ran up the stairs leading to her room. I could tell that this was not going to end well.

Elsa's POV

_"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore, cause for the first time in forever I finally understand. For the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear, cause for the first time in forever I will be right here"_ Anna sang chasing me up the steps. I looked up at Jack, and he gave me a simple nod, telling me that I could do this. _"Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates. I know, you mean well, but leave me be. Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me"_ I sang in return, feeling like a heavy weight had been lifted off my chest. _"Actually were not" "What do you mean you're not" "I get the feeling you don't know" "What do I not know?"_ I demanded._ "Arendale's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow"_ she said nervously. "What?" I grew scared. "You kinda set off an eternal winter everywhere" she said still hesitating. "Everywhere?" I had never frozen anything that large before. I didn't ever cause a storm, but now I had and I had to find a way to control it. "That's alright you can just unfreeze it" she said enthusiastically. "No I can't. I don't know how!" I told her. I needed time alone, or else something bad would happen. I could feel it. "_Yes you can I know you can cause for the first time in forever" "I'm such a fool I can't be free" "You don't have to be afraid" "No escape from the storm inside of me" "We can work this out together" "I can't control the curse" "We'll reverse the storm you've made" "Anna please, you'll only make it worse" "You don't have be alone" "You're not safe here" "We'll make the sun shine bright. We can work this out together" "I- I CAN'T!"_ I turned around to see Anna clutching at her chest. I must have struck her with my powers. "You have to leave"', I spoke sternly. "No Elsa I'm not leaving without you" "Yes, you are"' with that I had made a fierce snowman. One about the size of the palace to escort Anna, Olaf, and some man she was with. I forced Jack out of my room. After every soul had left my room, I rushed to my bed and sobbed. As always I wasn't alone. A cunning laugh echoed the room. That was the voice in my nightmares as a child. A person who called me a friend as a way to mock my isolation. This being I had known called himself the one and only, Pitch Black.


	5. Of Hurt and Hatred

Elsa's P.O.V.

"Of all the people in the world you could have bothered, it had to be me?" I couldn't stand that he always appeared when I wanted to be alone, and it was really starting to tick me off. "Why Snowflake, you should know by know that I always come to comfort you in times of distress," he treaded lightly. He stepped soundlessly around the room. "I came as a friend in your time of need. Besides everything I've ever told you was true wasn't it? They all think you're a monster." Like he had to remind me! Though once again he was right. All my life my parents wanted me to be a good queen, so they did whatever they could to control my powers, that way people would welcome them not fear them. Pitch had always told me my powers would be feared by other people. As always I ignored the truth and tried to out run my fate. Turns out that no matter how hard you try and beat fate, it always passes you in the winning stretch. "I ask of you to leave my presence," I said coldly. "Oh, looks like my little snow flake has grown up now hasn't she? Anyways before I leave I am going to warn you not to keep that Frost boy around too long. He'll end up breaking your heart." I opened my mouth to question him, but he vanished into thin air before I could. About 10 minutes later, I dressed myself in commoner's clothing, made of ice, so it would be more comfortable to sleep. My hands skimmed through my hair to unravel its loose braid. While walking to my mattress, I couldn't help but think about what Pitch had said. Why would Jack break my heart? We loved each other didn't we? So why on earth would he hurt me? I rested my head against my pillow and fell straight to sleep. Suddenly I saw Jack and I walking towards Arendale together, but my powers acted as if they had a mind of their own conscious and froze the fjord. My head turned to look at Jack, but noticed he wasn't beside me anymore. I turned around to see where he'd gone, but wasn't happy with what I saw. Jack Frost's body lay against the cold ice. A black fluid pulsed thoroughly through his veins, as if he'd been poisoned. I began to cry for help, but stopped when I heard his fearsome British accent, which made me scared out of my wits. "Shh Elsa. Elsa. Elsa." His voice became more clear as I exited my nightmare. I'm curious on why my dream translated Jack's voice to Pitch's, but didn't question it. My eyes were still soaked with tears. His pale, warms hands stroked each wave of my hair. I wiped at my eyes as I asked him,"Do you always do this before I wake up?" Pale blue eyes stared into mine to look for any signs of sarcasm, and didn't find any. "Not always. I come in to your room when you have nightmares and try and comfort you. Sometimes I even protect from having nightmares with my magic." "How can you tell when I have nightmares?" He makes me wonder. "First of all we live in a castle made of ice. It's easy to hear when you scream and cry, because it echo's. Plus the fact I can sense fear. So yeah, when have nightmare I try and comfort you, even though you're sleeping. This is the first time you've woken up from it, so that's progress." I never understood how even when pushed him away, the cold fairy tale always came running back to me. My winter prince moved his fingers underneath my chin inclining my face towards his. The heat of his skin felt like a furnace, because his scorching skin, I hunger for more. Every time I touch him it burns, not in a way that anyone can describe. It felt so good, so right. _I want you to hold on to me forever._ I shook my head to clear it. His lips came to a sudden stop. God damn it! He was talking to me the whole time, and I was so focused on_ my_ selfish needs that ignored him completely. "You weren't listening were you?" He said, his face filled with disappointment. How can I ever be a good queen if I can't even listen to the person love? "I'll just start over. You know, it's not hard for me to know when you're upset. Communication is a big part of relationships. When you shut me out, it pushes me farther and farther away each time. Someday I won't come back on my hands and knees pleading for you to let me in. I'm going to trust you to tell me what's upsetting you, but you have to remember I don't trust many people after everything I've been through. You're on thin ice, Elsa. Just promise me after your done telling me what's wrong to not push me away anymore?" His eyes were wide with concern. My eyes stung, and for a second I thought he had found a way to set my insides on fire, but recognized I was sobbing. "I can't promise that! Pushing people away, fearing myself, and keeping the people I love safe are the only things I know how to do! Do you think ignoring Anna was something I wanted?! Every time I heard her voice through my door it was like a knife to the heart. You think pushing my parents away was easy?! They wanted to comfort me, and I wanted to let them, but I knew that if I did I would hurt them. Maybe even kill them! As for you, do you know that I trusted you when I was a child?! When I needed you left. You told me that fear had overcome me, as if it made me invisible. Well guess what? I waited for you for sixteen years. You didn't write, or even try to talk to me! Because of you I put walls! Walls so that no one can hurt me. When I saw you again, I looked into your pale blue eyes and those crumbled partially with the rest of old me, but the only things that stuck were those three things I learned. So don't think even for a second that just because you want me around, doesn't mean I feel the same way!"

Jack's P.O.V.

She might have just slapped me on the face instead."You know I don't expect you to understand! I've been around long before you were born kid! You're the only person I've ever loved, you know that?! Now I'm not sure. I fell in love with the Elsa that was free and loving. Not the one that keeps herself locked in a cage and hurts every living creature in her way! You know they were all right. You are a monster!" then I knew I had crossed the line when I saw her face full of hurt and hatred.


	6. Clouded With Darkness

Elsa's P.O.V.

If he wanted a monster, that's what he'd get. "Get out of my room, get out castle, and get out of life!" He looked at me with sorrowful eyes, as if he had just made an appearance at his own funeral, and he was about to."Elsa, I'm sorry I didn't mean it! Please for once in your life will you just listen to me?!" He screamed with agony. "No! You listen to me Jackson Overland Frost! You wanted a monster and you're going to get one! Now leave or I'll make you leave, and I can guarantee that when I do it, it will be ten times less pleasant!" The cold seventeen year old stalked out of the room. After the fairytale had left, I let gravity crush my body against the icy floor. Sobs only increased the stabbing pain inside of me. My eyes glanced over at the ice rose on my bedside table, the one that Jack had made me. I quickly stormed over to the nightstand, picked up the ice rose from its place, and aimed it at the floor ready to watch it shatter into a million pieces. Anger surged through me, and coursed through my veins. Pitch was right! He always was, and yet again, I had ignored him. I wanted to watch the rose break, but couldn't find the strength to do it, knowing it was the only thing anyone had ever really given me. Tears began to pour from my eyes again. I loved him. All of a sudden the stem of the rose began to melt. I raced over to put it back in its vase where it belonged. What in Odin's name had made that happen? It wasn't hot in here. Certainly, I wasn't warm enough to make it melt. I left the question to rest for the time being. I started comforting myself, because once again I was alone.

Jack's P.O.V.

I could hear her cries echo throughout the castle walls. My body urged me to comfort her, but I knew if I tried she'd just force me out. I didn't bother sleeping that night. Instead I went around spreading winter in the southern hemisphere. As soon as I was done, I decided to travel to a place only I knew of. When Elsa and I started our relationship, I found an extraordinary cave right beneath the ice castle. The walls had water lightly streaming down into the crack aligning the perimeter of the floor. The surface of the floor was made completely of opal, and the roof of the cave had a small opening revealing the night sky. I had decorated a bit and strung tiny white Christmas lights around the room, so that they all led to the sky light. This was supposed to be a surprise for Elsa at first, but after a while I had decided this would be where I'd propose. My hand slipped inside my hoodie pocket and felt the intricately designed ice ring. As my hand pulled out of the pocket, ice and snow swirled around in my hand, eventually forming a portrait of Elsa. I had it at that point! I couldn't even waist a second without thinking about my Snow Queen. I was going to see her, whether she wanted it or not. If I was going to see her I knew I wouldn't be welcomed, so the rest of the night I practiced with my powers. It was almost if I was trying to get ready to face Pitch head on by myself. Of course I would never hurt her, but I had to be ready for anything she'd throw at me. The next morning, I had borrowed some old leather armor, from a friend, so that Elsa couldn't injure me. After securing the armor's straps to protect my body, I called the wind to fly me to the balcony of the ice palace. As soon as I had stepped inside I wasn't pleased with what I saw. The cold woman red, tear stained face lie against the cold floor, along with the rest of her body in fetal position. My love was hugging the ice rose I had given her a while back. The clothes she had once worn were now torn and tattered."Have you come to mock me? Go ahead and laugh all you want. It's not like I'd care either way." She spat at me with rage. "No, I didn't come to poke fun at you. I came here because… I came because I can't live without you. As soon I said those words Elsa, not only did I regret it but I knew I had crossed a line. I had no right to say that to you, but I let my anger control me. I promise I will never hurt you again for as long as I live. You know that when I promise something I never break it. So please just give me another chance." I spoke to her letting my feelings pour out like liquid through my mouth. "Sorry. Not going to happen, so you best be on your way before I give you a reason to hurt me again!" I looked at her straight in the eyes. They had changed from the beautiful blue I had once known to once so piercing that it scared me."Elsa, I'm not here to harm you, and I'm certainly not leaving." As soon as I told her that statement, she blasted icy shards right at me. I blocked them by creating a wall of snow. She then made the wall crack and sent spikes through the ground I was standing on. Luckily I had, flown out of the way just in time. Elsa then let a blue light emit from her hand to try and freeze my heart. I in return let the exact same light escape from me to hit hers and created an explosion that threw us both back. We were both about to keep fighting until we heard voices that sounded like guards from Arendale. I looked to her and she nodded at me as if she was saying _we'll face them together._ Both of us stood back to back ready for any harm to come to us. Two men came in pointing crossbows at the Snow Queen. One shot an arrow towards my love, and I blocked it by creating another wall to prevent it from its destination. Elsa then took it from there by disarming the guards and making sure they wouldn't go anywhere. I thought she was doing fine until she took it to far by trying to push one of them off the balcony. I knew she had changed since I had left her, but I wanted my Snowflake back. I gently touched her shoulder to tell her it was okay and that she should stop. Then a man came in telling her,"Elsa, don't be the monster they fear you are." Then one of the men aimed his crossbow at Elsa's heart, but the man that told her that moved his aim to the chandelier so it wouldn't do as much damage. The chandelier headed straight for Elsa, but I pushed her out of the way before it could hit her. I didn't see if she made it because when it hit me I had been knocked unconscious. The last thing I saw was my snowflake flying towards the men that tried to harm her before my vision was clouded with darkness.


	7. My Body Lay Helpless

Elsa's P.O.V.

I woke up in a chamber so cold it shivered. It was extremely odd since I usually welcomed the cold, but this was so piercing it even made me feel vulnerable. My head throbbed so hard it felt like I had a migraine. After the headache went away, I slowly got up and swung my legs over the side of the bed I had been set down upon. What had happened previously slowly came back to me. Jack had tried to push me out of the aim of the chandelier, but failed as I was knocked unconscious. The window inside my cell became visible and I rushed to it. I needed to see what I did with my own eyes. I was stopped when chains connecting my hands to the wall. My body maneuvered itself to reach the window. Once I looked through the glass I was shocked. I created a full blown blizzard and froze the fjord in the process. My people were suffering, because of my selfish needs. The door to my room opened as a man in a white suit peered inside. I believe this was Anna's fiancée. What did he say his name was again? Prince Hans of the Southern Isles I think. Every time I saw him I could see past his mask and see his hunger for power. "If you could just unfreeze the winter, bring back summer." He was obviously putting on an act. I warned Anna about him, but she ignored me. Her vision clouded with fantasy. I had to play along. "Don't you see?! I can't! I need to speak with Anna," I said in a voice so hushed I barely heard myself. "Anna has not returned!" That gave me just enough pain to force tears out of my eyes. "You have to tell them to let me go!" I pleaded. "I'll do what I can." With that he left. About ten to twenty minutes later he came back, but he was no longer himself. Instead of his irises being caramel brown they were black as night, as well as the whites of his eyes. "Surely you didn't think that you would get away with this that easy?" His voice was cold. He moved toward me seductively. I didn't understand. What the hell was going on with him?! His lips parted mine, but I didn't kiss back. I had pulled away and slapped him hard, leaving a red mark on his cheek. "So that's how it's going to be? You can play hard to get with me all you want, but I'm not leaving until I get what I want." Like a switch had turned on inside of him he ripped my dress off of me. I struggled to get away, but he was too powerful. He had picked when I was at my weak spot to make his move. His arms pinned my nude body to the cot and he began his work.

Jack's P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open to see Elsa and the other men gone. I got up and shrugged off shattered pieces of the chandelier. There was only one place they could have taken her. Arendale. They took her back home for her to be killed for her crime. For taking oath to protect her people and going against them. I hurried to the castle to save the only person I felt anything for. I flew inside of her bedroom to find her, but instead I had found a man in a white coat, who I think I remember Elsa mentioning as Anna's fiancée. I don't know why but he moved toward me slowly. I understood why when a syringe was inserted in my arm. His form changed from the prince to an enemy I have always had. I struggled to breathe as fear entered my heart. My body lay helpless on the floor of Elsa's bedroom.


End file.
